Held By a Broken Angel
by Viient
Summary: Crimson eyes have always watched...always cared. And the young child has always held the key. CloudVincent
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Characters and Places all belong to Square Enix-Final Fantasy 7. Unless stated otherwise in Foot Notes.  
**Authors Notes**: The following story contains Boy Love (boyX boy) and a relationship between a child and an older male. Reader's digression is advised.

* * *

**Held by a Broken Angel**

"_Darkened clouds have wrapped themselves around my being. No matter where I stand I can't shake the darkness that has chained itself to my soul. I want nothing more then to escape! Escape!! To Escape!! To be free…I have no place to run to…"_

XxXxXxXx

The clouds had burst spilling the tears of angels throughout Nibelheim. The soft song of the rain carried through the town. Pools of water created mirrors reflecting the heavens upon the earth's cold cobble stone roads.

The town's children played, jumping from puddle to puddle in their large rain boots and bright coloured rain coats. From the sky the children looked like daisies, dancing and making merry. The vivid colours of each rain coat appeared to be dew drops that fell from a distant rainbow, colouring the now gray wasted world.

From the old Shin-Ra manor crimson eyes watched only one. The child was smaller then the others, and at the current moment the boy was watching the children play with a deep longing set in his beautiful eyes, as he peered around the fence of his front garden. The child was shy and often forgotten or ignored. Perhaps it was because of his appearance. The young boy had sunshine blond hair that defied gravity, and silk like porcelain skin.

Though it wasn't his hair or his porcelain skin that made him stand out, it was the boy's eyes. They were to angelic to belong to a human.

Deep sky blue eyes, when you looked deep within them they seemed to take you to the ends of the earth. The boy's eyes were soft and loving; speaking only of young innocence and curiosity the essence of the child's soul.

Crimson eyes watched the boy, how long had it been since he had seen such golden hair and blue eyes. The young boy seemed to belong to a world of spring, loving and warm. Like the memories that the child stirred within the crimson eyed man.

A past of life and love… a past that eventually led to death and despair.

He had no name to associate the boy with, though at times he could catch the soft lull of the child's voice.

The young boy seemed to be infatuated with the old manor. He was always loitering around the place. In fact it had been this child that had woken him from his eternal slumber.

Three months ago…on a summer's day…

XxXxXxXxXx

The young boy stared at the Manor. His deep blue eyes scanned the exterior design, drinking in every curve and crack. He had asked before who had lived there, his mother had told him that no one had, it was empty. The Manor was abandoned and belonged to Shin-Ra Electric Power Company, the President. This response had no effect of diminishing the boy's curiosity; it seemed only to increase it.

As the sun rose in the sky the boy was once again standing in front of the Manor, while his mother conversed with a neighbour. They had left the house to buy groceries. Though his mother had now stopped to engage in the oral gossip of the town. The young boy stood beside his mother neither interested nor understanding the topics of which they spoke of. All his attention was placed on the Manor that seemed to call out to him. Waiting for his arrival, it wished to feel his soft footsteps upon her forgotten floors.

As the time passed his eagerness grew.

"Mommie, Mom why doesn't anyone live there? Can I go and play in it? Mom can I please?!" The boy's soft angelic voice rang through the air. His mother and the older man stopped and turned to him.

"Cloud dearest its dangerous there. It's an old building and probably falling apart. It's not safe you could get hurt. So mommy doesn't want you to play there 'Kay?"

Cloud twisted his face in thought, "Mommy if I was in SOLDIER then I could go in there right?!"

The older man that Cloud's mother was talking to chuckled at the response.

"I don't think that an important person like those of SOLDIER would spend their time investigating an old place like that, they have too many other things to do."

"If I was in SOLDIER that would be the first place I would go!!"

Cloud's eager eyes spoke truth to the elders. Cloud's mother smiled at her son's one track mind. She then kneeled down so that she was eye level with him.

"Honey. Why don't you head on towards the store and give the nice man Mr. Davison**(1)** this list." Cloud's mother handed him the list of items. "I'll be there in a moment 'Kay."

Cloud took the list from his mother's hand nodding that he understood. He turned around and headed towards the store.

The elderly man again chuckled at the display, "He's a curious little one. You must have your hands full some days. Though it's good to see one as happy as yours."

Cloud's mother giggled at the elderly man's statement, "Yes some days he is a handful. Though he's a real sweetie. I think that he already has a crush on young Tifa, Zangan's student, the daughter of the couple that lives beside us."

"Oh she's quite the lady then. She seems to steel every boy's heart and she's still very young. A real heart throb I would say!" They both laughed at this statement. Though neither of them seemed to understand where young Cloud's heart truly lay.

XxXxXxXxX

The door to the grocery store swung open. A blur of yellow hair raced up to the counter. Mr. Davison the manger smiled at the sight.

"Excuse me Mr. Davison." Cloud's soft angelic voice melted the heart of almost every adult he met.

Mr. Davison stepped out from behind the counter and squatted so that he was eye level with the young boy. Smiling he replied.

"Yes mi'son. What can I do for ya?"

Cloud smiled and handed Mr. Davison the piece of paper his mother had given him.

"Mommy said that she would like everything on the note if it was available. Please and thank you!"

Mr. Davison smile widened, Cloud was one of the most polite and sweet children that lived in the town, his mother too, they were real treasures.

"Well now let mi' go check for you mi' lad!" Standing up as he quickly glanced over the note.

"No problem boy, I'll get ya what your mother asked if you wait right here."

"Mom said that she would be right over…"

Cloud than walked over to the man and softly asked, "May I go out and play now?"

Mr. Davison's heart could take no more, "I don't see why not! I'll just wait for your mother to arrive then I'll help her carry the groceries. So run along and have fun!"

Mr. Davison had two grand-children, and he new that any child with puppy dog eyes would melt him on the spot. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why all the children of the town loved him so much.

"Thank you!!" Cloud smiled a goofy grin then ran outside, the shop door swinging behind him.

Mr. Davison watched the boy run past the Manor then out of view.

XxXxXxXxXx

Cloud stopped running; he turned and glanced around. There was no one in site. He turned to see if Mr. Davison was still watching him from the store window. It was clear, no one was watching, no one to notice. Cloud then ran back to the Manor.

The large Iron Gate easily opened, it welcomed him. Cloud ran to the front door and peered in one of the windows. The glass was heavily covered with dirt. From what he could make out the place really did look deserted. The furniture was covered with grayish white blankets. It seemed that no one had been in the place for at least five or ten years.

Cloud's face clearly displayed his anxiousness and curiosity. He never gave a second thought about the danger that might await him. He simply jumped down from the ledge and tried to open the door.

The doorknob was rather high up for the young boy. However that didn't stop him. Standing on the tips of his toes he reached for the handle. His small fingers just managed to touch the cold brass metal. He closed his small hands and tried to turn it. The door was locked and wouldn't budge.

Cloud twisted his face in thought. Stepping back from the door he pondered.

"A window, there has to be a window broken that I can climb into. This is an older home; I can't be the only one that has tried to explore it!"

Cloud searched the exterior of the manor for a broken window. His search led him into the backyard. There he noticed that one of the windows into the dining room had been smashed, broken glass lay scattered about the ground. Large wooden boxes where placed near the window. The slight smell of decaying wood filled the air.

Cloud ran over to the boxes and began to climb. Once on top of the box Cloud peered into the room checking if there where any obstacles that he would have to take note of. Finding no such thing he easily climbed into the dinning room.

Cloud jumped through the window into the large room. A large smile danced on his face. As he landed he fell, a shard of glass cut into his knee. Cloud watched the red liquid start to pour from the small gouge. Not quite knowing what to do he whipped the blood away and tried to stand up. He winced at the pain that rushed throughout his body. He slowly began to move around the room. He glanced up at the never ending ceiling. The dining room was large, chairs and other pieces of furniture lay broken and discarded about the area. Cloud began to wander from one room to the next.

Each room was filled with wooden boxes stacked up in every corner—some had fallen over and landed at weird angles. Forgotten pieces of furniture were covered in white blankets and thick layers of dust. Broken pieces of wood and glass littered the ground. Cloud made his way to the foyer. He danced about the room glancing up at the high ornate ceiling. A large chandelier hung in the middle with two smaller ones on each side. Though covered with thick dust the light still captured their elegance. Light rays danced upon the chandeliers, the many colours were reflected about the walls and floors. Some of the playful and adventurous rays fell upon Cloud's face. He let the warm light kiss his cheeks as he stood there in momentary peace.

Stained glass windows lined the walls above the second floor. The house was hauntingly beautiful. There were two stair cases that led up to the second floor though one was ruined. Its broken pieces scattered about the ground. Cloud carefully climbed the larger staircase. With each step the stairs creaked and the thick dust that covered the stairs began to dance in little swirls about his feet.

Cloud held his breath, hoping that the stairs wouldn't crumble beneath him. As his foot made contact with the hard surface of the second floor Cloud exhaled in relief. His adventurous grin returned. Cloud explored each and every room; finding simple treasures along the way. In one of the bedrooms he found a grand piano and began to tinker out a little tune, though nothing was as exciting as the closet that led to the basement stairwell in the east wing.

The staircase spun down deep into darkness. For many the darkness would have cased unwanted fear and fright. Though Cloud found the dark secrets of the manor called out to him.

Wanting to explore the basement Cloud scanned for some sort of light. In the corner of the room he found an old lantern. Picking it up, he turned it on. The yellow glow of light cased the darkness to shrink away into the many cracks and crevasse of the surrounding walls. Cloud began to descend to the lower levels of the house. With each step the shadows seemed to crawl out and try to smother the light, as if protecting some sort of dark secret. The walls began to look green. Soon Cloud found that he was standing on soft earth. He began to glanced around and proceed onwards.

Cloud quickly noticed the odd design of a large wooden door. The ominous door warned of the terror within its keep. Eagerly he walked over, placing the lantern down he reached for the handle. His fingers barely reached. Slightly jumping he managed to grab the handle. He pulled the handle with difficulty. The door was locked. Sealed so that no one would enter…or nothing could leave. It was the only room of the manor to be locked; Cloud wondered why this door was different. What secret could it hold?

He stared at the door in disappointment. It seemed that his exploration had ended here. He put his hands in his pockets and kicked a small pebble.

His right hand came in contact with a cold metal bar. Cloud looked stunned; he glanced down at the pocket as he wrapped his small hand around the object. Slowly he pulled the object out. His hand was wrapped around a long ornate key with the same design as the lock. Cloud smiled, he remembered that earlier he had come across it in one of the many rooms of the manor. He thought that it looked cool and that he should keep it.

Cloud's eyes lit up; turning back to the door he placed the key in the lock. It turned with a loud click. He pulled out the key and placed it in his pocket again. It was defiantly a treasure.

Cloud pulled open the heavy door. The door opened into a dark room, candles littered the floor and walls, dark purple cloth hung from the ceiling. At the back of the room was a large alter, it was draped in the same dark purple cloth. Dead flowers and roses were scattered on the floor. Four large wooden coffins lined the walls and one was centered in the middle.

Cloud was scared and anxious at the same time. Never before had he come across a real cemetery and this one was in the basement of the Shin-Ra Manor. Cloud picked up the lantern holding the light close as he walked about the room.

He came to the first coffin, he knew that he shouldn't disturb the dead…but he had never before seen a dead corpse.

Cloud placed the lantern on the ground. He then slid the wooden lid off the coffin; it was rather light considering the size. The lid fell creating a large dooming sound and an uprising of both dirt and dust. Cloud stepped back and placed one hand over his eyes and nose, the other waved in the air trying to clear his face of the think dust. Once everything settled Cloud leaned over the edge of the coffin peering in.

His eyes widened, as he gazed at a skeleton. Fear coursed through his body and he jumped back, bumping off the middle coffins lid. The loud bang that the lid made as it came in contact with ground rang out. Cloud was pierced with fear he grabbed the lantern and raced back up the top level of the staircase.

The pounding of his heart rushed to his ears. He ran…running towards the light of day.

* * *

Authors note:

**(1)** Mr. Davison is a character that I have added to this story. He is not included in the original Final Fantasy 7. Therefore if his name seems random it is because it is! No worries there!!

* * *

i finally got around to editting this chapter it has been on my to do list for some time now. So yes this chapter should now flow a little more. thank you for you patience

the fourth chapter is still in the making, its talking a little longer then i had hoped though it will be finished ASAP.

Those of you that have taken the time to review i thank you. Your opinions and words of encouragment are treasured.

Thanks again Viient (6/27/2008)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Characters and Places all belong to Square Enix-Final Fantasy 7. Unless stated otherwise in Foot Notes.  
**Authors Notes**: The following story contains Boy Love (boyX boy) and a relationship between a child and an older male. Reader's digression is advised.

* * *

**Held by a Borken Angel**

_Part II-When Darkness Falls to Light_

* * *

The sound of the casket lid crashing to the ground echoed through the basement. Crimson eyes flashed opened. The casket now laid open, the prison door stood ajar. Fresh cold air swept through the dark room. A large claw like hand clenched the side of the casket; talons scarped and dug into the sides of the wood box. The figure arose; beautiful crimson eyes scanned the room. Removing himself from all light he vanished into the darkness and began his search for the intruder.

XxXxXxXxXx

Cloud ran all the way back to the small room at the top of the stairs. Panting heavily he slammed the door to the basement behind him. Panic and fear still gripped him; his pale face was ghost white and his eyes frantic. Cloud closed his eyes and sped out of the room. A trail of small tears danced behind him glittering like crystal as they slowly fell to the ground.

XxXxXxXxX

Cloud's mother exited the store, her arms wrapped around the large paper bags that held her groceries. Mr. Davison followed close behind carrying the others.

Ms. Strife stopped her gaze locked on the Manor. Mr. Davison followed suit, though unsure for what reason they did so. Ms. Strife seemed to be else where. The minutes slowly passed by.

"Ms. Strife?" He questioned, hoping that she would explain her odd behavior.

She turned to him and smiled. "It looks as if he found it. I wonder what he'll do next."

Mr. Davison was about to ask her what she was talking about. But before he could voice his question Ms. Strife began to walk towards her home, carefree. Though, it was the sun that caught her single tear as it was carried away by the wind.

XxXxXxXxX

The sound of music ran through the Manor. It was a soft gentle tune. He had not heard music in about fourteen years, fourteen years of confinement. He followed the soft sound through the Manor.

He stopped silently his red cape gracefully felt in behind him. A small boy had found his way into the house and was now sitting at the piano; playing. He played carefully his eyes shut, recalling the tune from memory. The boy was beautiful his porcelain skin glowed as the rays of light danced upon him; his hair was blond and stood up reminding the older man of a Chocobo's head. He stood there watching the child.

The boy suddenly stopped, and turned to the man. Their eyes met. Deep sky blue met crimson red. Neither spoke.

After what seemed like an eternality Cloud slipped off the stool and walked towards the man, slightly limping for it seemed that he had wounded his leg, fresh blood slowly tricked down it. Cloud stopped a foot from the man and looked up at him.

"You…live… here?" Cloud's voice was soft though the older man had caught every word.

The man's long black hair fell into his face as he looked down at the small boy. He nodded his head in response to the boy's question.

Cloud then looked over the older man that stood before him. He was talk and slim wearing a red cloak that buckled up so that the bottom half of his face was hidden. He carried a large three barrel gun at his side; his shoes had golden plating that spiked at the tip, on his left hand he wore a golden gantlet that had claws for fingers. His attire was completely black under the large red cape, or from what Cloud could see. Cloud once again looked up at the man's face his features were soft, his long ebony hair looked like silk, held back with a thick red band that kept most of his bangs out of his face.

Overall Cloud thought that he might be a vampire for he was very beautiful and haunting. As Cloud looked up at the man he found that his eyes were the most captivating, he loved the colour.

"Who--" Cloud began to ask though the man cut him off.

"Vincent." The man's voice reflected his appearance, dark, haunting and mysterious.

Cloud smiled, "Vincent!"

Vincent bent down so that he was now eye level with Cloud, "You're hurt."

Vincent pointed at Cloud's bleeding knee. Cloud's smile only widened, "It's my price for meeting you!"

Vincent didn't seem to understand the child, so he said nothing in response. It seemed that Cloud understood the man's lack of understanding so he continued,

"I knew that the Manor held a special secret… it must have been you! You live in the coffin room…sorry that I disturbed your sleep."

Once again Vincent only responded with a nod. He finally stood still looking at Cloud,

"Let's clean your cut."

He turned to leave. Cloud limped after Vincent. As they began to walk Cloud reached out. Vincent turned to look at the boy when he felt the small hand close around his larger one. The child was now holding his normal hand. The warmth that Cloud's hand provided caused him to remember that it was fourteen years since the last person held his hand...fourteen years…Lucercia. Vincent turned his gaze away from the boy. Cloud continued to smile.

Vincent didn't ask and Cloud never spoke of a reason. The walk to the old lavatory was held in silence, though neither found it uncomfortable.

Vincent quickly cleaned up the bathroom before he allowed Cloud to climb up the sink's vanity. Vincent pulled out the first-aid kit that was underneath the sink. He then processed to tend Cloud's cut. The wound began to bleed as Vincent whipped the dry blood way with a face cloth.

At the site of blood Cloud looked up at Vincent, "Do you like blood?" Vincent stopped what he was doing and looked blankly at the boy.

"You are a vampire are you not?" Cloud questioned the older man.

Vincent shook his head, "No…I'm a monster."

Cloud looked confused at the man's statement. He reached out and ran his small hand through the man's ebony hair. It was as silky as it looked.

"No monster could be this beautiful." It was s simple statement, but the beauty and innocence in the statement was heartwarming

Vincent didn't reply he just continued to tend the wound. When he finished Cloud smiled,

"Thank you Vincent!" He hugged the man. In Vincent's dark world Cloud was an angel.

Cloud ran out of the room Vincent followed him, though as Cloud neared the front door Vincent stayed in the shadows he would never again be able to enter the light.

Cloud turned to face him, and smiled. "Thank you for looking out for me today! I promise I'll come and visit. Vincent you are my treasure!"

And with that he opened the door and ran down to the Iron Gate. He looked back knowing that Vincent was watching, he knew that Vincent would always watch him now. Like an angel.

XxXxXxXxX

It was strange he could recall that single incident so vividly. And true to the child's word he came back. He came to visit almost every day.

Their visits seemed to last the entire day. Cloud would wait for Vincent as he played the piano. It was always the same tune. Though each time Vincent heard it, it would chip away at the ice that had formed around his heart.

"Where'd you learn the tune?" Vincent asked as he entered the room.

"Tifa plays it everyday. I can hear it from my bedroom." Cloud responded as he continued to play the song.

"Tifa?"

"The girl that lives next door…she's really pretty, though she never talks to me. She's always playing with the other children. I just watch her. She plays this song all the time. I think that she's really cool, she's one of Zangan's students."

Vincent remained silent. He knew that Cloud was an outcast from the rest of the kids. An outcast…much like himself.

Cloud graded Vincent's hand. "Though even if she's one of Zangan's students I'll join SOLDIER and become 1st CLASS just like Sephiroth!"

Vincent's eyes widened at the mention of the name, "Sephiroth…"

Cloud nodded, "Ya he's one of Shin-Ra's elite! I really think he's cool, I'll become just like him! Then I'll come back to you. And protect you, for you're my greatest treasure." Cloud smiled.

And for some weird reason Vincent believed him. He kneeled down and looked Cloud in the eye,

"Fine, however till that time I will protect you."

Cloud nodded in agreement. He would let Vincent watch over him because when he grew up _he_ would protect Vincent.

For every Angel needs one moral to look after, and eventually the moral will grow to love and protect their Angel. Cloud already knew Vincent was his Angel and he did love him…so all he needed to do now was to grow up and become strong so that he could fulfill his promise.

XxXxXxXxX

Cloud kept Vincent's existence a secret. He never spoke to anyone about his finding in the manor. This only seemed to push him further away from the others.

He wanted no other to find the secrets of the manor, thus he steered away from the other children. This caused the others came to think that he was shy and weird. They turned away from him, thinking that Cloud's silence was an action of mockery.

His visits to the manor became more frequent and the time that he spent with Vincent longer.

"Why come here? I though that you wanted to play with the others?" Vincent questioned one evening, speaking for more then a few seconds. Striking Cloud as rather odd, considering that he usually said nothing more then a few words to him.

Cloud smiled. "Vincent I like coming to see you…I have all the time in the world for the others, they'll always be here so I can become their friend anytime!"

The child's words where naïve, however Vincent couldn't bring himself to tell the child otherwise, instead he remained silent. Watching Cloud tinker on the piano, it seemed that Tifa had learned a new tune.

It was always from afar that Cloud watched and listened. Forgotten and ignored, it was this truth that caused Vincent's still heart to tremble with unspent tears.

XxXxXxXxX

Vincent couldn't help but fall in love. The child had lit his dark sinful world. Cloud's smile became his eternal sun, his voice the sweet music of life, his hands the kiss of spring wind, his hair the soft, forever stretching fields of golden flowers.

Vincent's attachment to the young boy caused the horrors of his past to vanquish. Vincent's eternal sins, his darkened world of remorse and regret lay on the ground forgotten—no forgiven. The child had begun to wash his soul clean.

XxXxXxXxX

The day was almost over the sun was now setting in the western sky. Cloud silently left the manor. The sound of hurried footsteps swept past the manor's gate and the shadow of Tifa raced by, followed by the calls of the other children from the town.

"Tifa! Tifa wait!" One of the boys called out to the young girl.

Tifa turned a smile on her face.

"Mommie, I know she went over the mountain!"

The boys remained silent. They knew that Tifa missed her mother. She was eight when her mother left the planet...when her mother had died.

Cloud remained silent as he watched Tifa run towards the mountain.

"Tifa…" Cloud's soft call was drowned out by the shouts of the other children has they chased after the young girl.

"Tifa! Hey Tifa wait up!" The tallest boy called out to her.

Cloud stepped out from behind the Iron Gate. Small feet rang upon the coble stone roads as the young blond chased after the other children. The mountain, no one went up there without a guide…for the mountain was cursed. That was what his mother told him. For too many ill things had happened near or at the mountains gate.

A crimson blur danced across the evening sky. Moving like the shadows crawl, it flew towards the mountain. Following the young blonde. Fear was clearly displayed on Vincent's pale face. Fear that the mountain's wrath would consume the children for trespassing upon it's vile and blood strained ground.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:

There Sorry i didnt check this over well enough for grammatical errors! Though i have fixed all the ones that i have seen, however if you pick up on any more pleases inform me!!

i hope that you all enjoyed the second part of the fic, there will be only one more part and it may be a bit longer then this one! though all in all thank you for your time!!

MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!

Sending my love Viient

* * *

I have now checked this over, and fixed this chapter so that it follows easier (and the grammatical errors that I missed when I first added this chapter, thank you again for being patient.

Viient (6/27/2008)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Characters and Places all belong to Square Enix-Final Fantasy 7. Unless stated otherwise in Foot Notes.  
**Authors Notes**: The following story contains Boy Love (boyX boy) and a relationship between a child and an older male. Reader's digression is advised.

* * *

**Held by a broken Angel**

_Part III--Peering into the Devil's eyes_

* * *

I remember this…this shadow of the past. A reel plays back images in faded sepia, all these ghosts of the past.

You make your way to the base of the mountain. Your long brown hair is trailing behind. You glanced back only twice.

I am trailing behind you…though it's an image that you never see.

The path is narrow and the rocks sinister. The path twisted and turned towards the sky. I watched from afar for you had run so far ahead.

Your bright red hat illuminates the world around you, even though the sun is playing hide-and-seek with the clouds. Its funny, I was named after those cotton balls that drift though the skies.

I often wonder...am I too something that is to drift aimlessly through the endless sky?

The others fall away, they have turned back. They must be afraid of the mountain; they whom have stood beside you for so long have now abandoned you.

Left you.

You continue on, holding on to your spark of hope that this mountain holds all the keys to your nightmares and dreams. The belief that you will find your mother waiting at the mountains peak, in this place that's so very close to the stars. That is what keeps your feet moving along this dark path. Tifa your small elegant frame runs through dreams in search of reality…a reality that you hope exists. For you have long been held by the talons of this cruel world…and you believe that with this dream you shall be free.

You are forever running. I try to catch up to you though that weak small body couldn't reach you in time. You run across that old wooden bridge…

The images become faded, like a black smoke that has clouded my eyes easing those last moments from my mind.

I remember your scream as you begin to descend, the rocks beneath your feet break away and you being to fall. The mountains deep roar of laughter can be heard in the wind. I rush towards you, though I'm not as fast as I wish I could be.

I manage to grab your small tender hand. You look up at me fear pulsing in your eyes and your face is ghost white. My mouth moves though no words are formed, my voice is forgotten. You call out though I can't hear you.

I try to grab your other hand…

The mountain is cruel.

The land beneath me crumbles away…

We fall.

You scream…I hear nothing but silence.

All that I can hear is the blood rushing to my ears.

Black clouds surround me. Night has taken hold.

XxXxXxXx

"He was with her at the mountain! Surly he must have filled her mind with nonsense!!"

"He has never! No! Why would he do such a—"

"He's always watching—like a hawk. He's never actually played with the other children!"

"Yes so why would he want to hurt those he longed to be with?!"

"He followed her after they had already headed towards the mountain, he saw them run by!"

"He never talks to them, he doesn't know how to… but he wants to. He feels so lonely. He's all alone. He would never hurt the world that he longs to be apart of."

"So he followed the other children and took advantage of the others in this foggy weather. The other children would finally notice him if he plays the villain and the hero.

"There you have it! That's the motive!"

"Don't be stupid!!"

"Why else would he push Tifa off the cliff!!"

"Mr. Lockhart please, we don't have that type of evidence."

"What do you mean!! Have you seen his condition? He's fine!! Barely a scratch!! There isn't a mark on his face! While my daughter Tifa is in the hospital in critical condition, in a coma!!"

Harsh voices, defensive tones. They all echo through the room. Cloud sits outside the Mayor's office. Cloud's hands are neatly placed in his lap as he sits across from the office door.

He waits. He hears the name 'Tifa' is spoken often, it's carried through the walls, and strikes Cloud's chest. He knows that she sleeps in the hospital and won't wake up. The parents they called it 'coma'.

"I didn't do it…" Cloud looks up at the ceiling. "Why am I not hurt…?" The only way that he could have been saved was…

"Vincent." Cloud whispered his sacred name, and his heart leapt.

The office door opened. Everyone poured out like cockroaches onto the smaller room. Cloud's mother moved through the crowd and kneeled beside her son.

"Cloud honey, please tell us what happened."

Cloud gazed into his mother's eyes they where worried and afraid, though so loving and sympathetic.

Cloud smiled. He turned his gaze to the other adults in the room, their stares where annoyed and cold, nothing like his mother's. Though as Cloud continued to glance around he noticed that some of the adults did have the same loving and sympathetic eyes.

Cloud then nodded, he understood that they all wanted to understand.

"I followed them after I was out playing."

Tifa's dad, Mr. Lockhart spoke first, "Where!?"

"I was playing…I was playing…" Cloud then lowered his gaze, he stared at the ground.

"At the Manor…" He spoke softly, yet load enough for all those around him to hear.

"At the Manor!" Mr. Lockhart's angry voice made Cloud cringe. "What? What were you doing at the Manor?"

Cloud turned to look at his mother, but she had turned her gaze away and was looking elsewhere. Though their eyes didn't meet she grabbed his small hand gently and held it tight.

Her gaze turned back to her son, he loving eyes helped him continue.

"I was exploring the backyard…I play there often..."

"And you where leaving the Manor and that is where you saw Tifa and the others?" The Mayor questioned with a smooth voice.

"Yes I was going home, it was supper time. I saw Tifa run past the front gate and the others chasing her. They were yelling at her to stop and come back."

Cloud stopped, and looked around then continued.

"I followed them to see what was going on. The others started to turn home, leaving Tifa. But Tifa never stopped; she continued to run towards the mountain. It was foggy and I couldn't see her very well, but as the fog cleared I saw the cliff…though I don't think that she did. I ran towards her as fast as I could so that I could stop her…"

Cloud's voice trailed off and he hung his head in shame.

"I caught up to her but she had already started to fall, I grabbed her hand, but…but we both slipped and fell."

Cloud stopped and he looked back up at the adults in the room. His face covered in tears.

"Well then Cloud, how is it that my daughter lays in the hospital in a coma and you sit here before us with only a couple bruises and some scratches?" Mr. Lockhart yelled, demanding an explanation.

Cloud's tears fell silently to the ground; he glanced over each expression that masked the faces of the adults before him. He had no real explanation for his current situation, expect for a name.

Cloud turned his gaze from the adults, glancing into the window that stood adjacent to him.

"…Vincent…" was the only word he spoke.

XxXxXxXxX

The adults stood in confusion, whispers could be heard among them as they voiced their misguided conclusions.

Cloud's mother ignored their cruel words and leaned closer to her child.

"Who?"

Cloud looked into his mother's eyes, "My greatest treasure."

Mr. Lockhart could no longer contain his frustration with the child, he pushed Ms. Strife out of the way and stood looming over the child, his demeanor was threatening.

"What rubbish is this? Boy do you take us for fools? What is this thing you speak of?"

Cloud looked into Mr. Lockhart's eyes and smiled.

"The angel of the Manor."

Cloud said no more, his gaze once again locked on the window, the only window to the manor. Though he was lost in his own world Cloud still heard the adults bickering in the back of his mind. He paid no attention to their quarrels. He simply stared at the Manor, wishing that he as at Vincent's side.

XxXxXxXxXx

The sun rose, golden rays shone through the windows and danced upon the walls. Cloud lay on his bed staring at nothing in particular. The other's wanted him to remain at home, that was their final decision. They had placed Cloud under house arrest, hoping that in doing so that they would secure the other children. Mr. Lockhart and a few others believed that Cloud was indeed the culprit in the events that had befallen at the mountain.

Cloud was locked away, a prisoner of his own home. The adult's would not believe him, they could not. For years they hold themselves that the works of the Manor had all been myths; that nothing slept beep within the strong hold. And now a boy, a child, had come to prove them wrong. They rejected his stories, told him that he was lying.

Though in truth Cloud found this to be a gift, for then his greatest treasure would be kept a secret. That no one but himself could find Vincent.

Cloud rolled over as his thoughts changed from thinking of Vincent to Tifa. He was truly worried for her, and prayed that she would wake up. He wanted to see her smile again no matter what.

That was Cloud's wish, to see both Vincent's and Tifa's smile.

Ms. Strife watched Cloud from the kitchen. Again he sat staring out the window, though he never said a word, not even a complaint about his current situation. Ms. Strife could not bear to see her child glance so innocently at the world outside. She placed down the rag in her hands and walked over to her child.

Wrapping her arms tightly around his small body she held him close.

"Dearest, don't worry. All will turn out right you'll see." She whispered into his ear, voicing her prays.

Cloud pulled away from his mother to look up into her face. He then smiled, "Can I play in the yard?"

His mother softly laughed, and nodded, though as soon as she got up and lead him out into the yard his eyes locked on the Manor. Cloud's thoughts drifted, becoming occupied with only one person…Vincent.

XxXxXxXx

The child hadn't come to visit him. Knowing of recent events he understood why. Cloud had been blamed. They had blamed the child—when it had been his fault. He had arrived too late and was only able to save the one. He was only able to save Cloud.

Vincent walked past the grand piano, wishing that the child was sitting there playing.

XxXxXxXx

"What can be done? He speaks only of the events as he did the first night. Surely he must be right. The story never falters!"

"So you are telling me that there is a creature inside that abandoned house and a child has be-friend it?"

"Have you not heard of the myths and rumors of the Manor?"

"Those tales where told to keep the children away from the area. Shin-Ra themselves told us that they where lies!"

"So the boy is lying!"

"You believe that nothing went on in that hell hole? Have you forgotten the screams that once echoed from its halls?"

"Women you are senile!"

"Then we have concluded that the boy is indeed the culprit."

"No please! My son he would never!"

"Ms. Strife! Everyone Please!"

Silence drifted through the room as the Mayor of the town stepped forward. The town's people turned to gaze to the elderly man, eager to hear his words.

"We accomplish little here with all this bickering. We know not if the child tells the truth…all we know is the outcome of the events." The Mayor's wise voice echoed through the room

"The only way for us to obtain the truth is to send a search party into the abandoned Manor, and search for this creature. The outcome of our search will determine whether the child has indeed lied to us or that the events that surround the disaster at the mountain are as the boy has told."

With those words it was settled...everyone had come to the same conclusion...

The past, present and future were wrapped tightly around the immoral stories of the old Shin-Ra Manor.

It was time to meet the Devil that slept deep with its walls.

The terror of the past, the demon of the future...all was linked to the creature that slept hidden in the shadows...

Vincent.

* * *

Thank you for being patient with this update!! I tired to see if i could keep the limit of 3 chapters for this fic...but alas i wasn't able to...So yes there will be a chapter or two following this one, then it should be completed!! I thank the readers that have reviewed this it makes my day to know that you enjoy this piece! And i hope that you all enjoy this chapter as well!!

Made some revisions to this chapter, for i posted this really early in the morning and there where still quite a few mistakes!! (YUCK) so yes please inform me of any others for i always miss a couple.

Till later then Viient


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Characters and Places all belong to Square Enix-Final Fantasy 7. Unless stated otherwise in Foot Notes.  
**Authors Notes**: The following story contains Boy Love (boyXboy) and a relationship between a child and an older male. Reader's digression is advised.

* * *

**Held by a Broken Angel**

_Part IV –Night descends, keys of the heart_

"_The child, he woke me from the darkness of eternal rest. Three months have past…and now the manor sleeps…waiting…I am waiting…Cloud." _

* * *

Night descended upon the town; obfuscating the sky in a deep sapphire. A pale moon stood alone touching the horizon; a large white hole amidst a blue blanket. The night's clouds guided by howling winds slithered across its surface, wandering eyes that gazed upon the site found no comfort in its curves.

A vapid and cold world prevailed; its dark shadows crawled over the walls of Shin-Ra Manor feeding off the loneliness that seeped from the interior halls.

Crimson eyes peered out the grand window overlooking the central plaza. Vincent's face was cloaked by the curtains of night as he waited. Again the child had not appeared. Hands swept across the clocks face, with each passing moment only fragments of the boy's presence remained. A ghost of small fingers danced upon the piano's keys; producing hallow notes of nothingness. Loneliness.

Vincent wandered the barren manor as the night aged. His form illuminated by the pale blue light as he pasted the vacant windows that lined each corridor. His feet silenced by the dust carpeting the floor.

What had the town done with the boy?

Carried through the night Vincent happened upon the lone piano. Resting for a moment he scanned the room. The silence and solitude were a plague, a death crawling along the walls. A once chipper room stood lifeless, what few pale rays that shone through glass windows only magnified the feeling of longing within him.

Longing for…Cloud.

Alarmed by the sudden revelation, Vincent withdrew to the basement, fleeing from the unspoken desires that raged through his heart. He cursed his shameful organ. Nothing had changed, even with the years that he spent in repentance. He knew his cursed soul would never find redemption. Damned for the sins of his youth after betraying the woman he loved. A woman that he _watched_ walk down the path of demise; a path ruled by the morals of science. For in her hour of need he never truly tried to stop her death. Lucerica was a woman of science, a woman that he supposedly loved.

Vincent lofted his gaze, "Forgive me Lucercia."

He entered his prison with the sweet hope to find redemption, and the bitter knowledge that no lock or fortress could incarcerate his corrupted soul.

"Cloud…" Upon hearing his own weak and defeated voice he fell to a greater despair.

"Why? …Why?" Vincent whispered to the dark.

"Cloud it is now your eyes that haunts me…and your image that stirs my soul."

Falling; he closed his eyes as he laid himself into the wooden prison. He felt long back wings wrap around his frame as he lowered the lid. He prayed that the morrow would never come…that never again would he have to face the boy's purity. And yet it was those pure sky blue eyes that he dreamt of.

XxXxXxXxX

Nibelheim steeped in sorrow, the night a fog of despair. Its core radiated from the pits of the Shin-Ra manor and a small home where the residents called themselves the family of Strife.

Sitting lone in the dark Ms. Strife bowed her head, her small frame wrapped in the colours of despair. Troubled and desperately seeking a light to wipe away the confusion surrounding her son. She couldn't understand. No matter how brightly Cloud shone, she knew that the cruelty of the world would one day consume him.

The town's men would venture into the old Shin-Ra manor tomorrow morning. Taking Cloud with them, so he could lead them through the manor to find whatever lurked in reality or her child's mind. They were selfish, never wondering how her little boy was suffering, always exploiting him, and using him when they needed.

He was always alone, watching the others play, never wanting, and forever smiling. Cloud had told her once that he hoped one day he could be a part of _their_ world…even if it was from the sidelines.

After the council meeting the elder's voiced their thoughts on Cloud's story, they saw his words as lies; a wild story is what they labeled his words, make-belief, and deception. Nothing came to save him; nothing _lived_ in the abandoned manor.

She knew Cloud never lied, never. She had taught him the dangers of lies.

Now she prayed as tears continued their journey down the hills and valleys of her face, that he wasn't telling the truth. That this one time he was actually lying. Hoping there wasn't some mysterious monster lurking in the shadows of the accursed manor. Eager to find that the whole ordeal was some nightmare that she was about to wake from.

The hope of walking through one more of night's terrors was only a means to evade the truth. The truth that she stood amidst no dream, this terror was reality. She had heard the rumors about the abhorrence still lurking within Shin-Ra's abandoned labs from long ago. Screams of torment once echoed through the night, rattling the walls that contained Shin-Ra's new calamity, a ritual that only in the recent decade seemed to past.

A nightmare that no one wanted to confirm, even if it meant living is false hope.

The question repeated itself, pounding into the very depths of her soul, "How? How had Cloud survived the fall…he…he should be in the same critical condition as Tifa …or …or…" Ms. Strife's words were whispers, though when heard by her own ears they rattled her core.

She wouldn't think about it, she couldn't, the loss of her husband was hard enough. To lose her son was something that she couldn't comprehend. Though the fact that she had not frightened her.

Lofting her eyes she glanced over at her sleeping angel. Earlier he had been restless, but now he had finally fallen asleep. Dreaming of a time less complicated with the conflicts of adults. Perhaps even of 'Vincent'. To Cloud 'Vincent' was something that would protect him, something he loved and it seemed loved him. Vincent was her son's _friend_.

With these thoughts to calm her mind Ms. Strife crawled into bed beside her little boy. Wrapping her arms around him she found her body more fatigued then she presumed. Her eyes began to close as sleep engulfed her, her breathing relaxed and slowed.

As two eyes closed, two beautiful blue eyes opened.

Waiting for his mother to fall asleep, Cloud had mocked slumber. Uncertain of his mother's tiredness he continued his wait. Lying in bed Cloud remained quiet and motionless, fearful that she had only closed her eyes. Minutes passed and no change could be found in his mother's current state. Taking the opportunity Cloud began to wiggle from his mother's grasp. Freeing himself he quietly began to dress.

Dressed Cloud turned to the mirror. Even with the night's shadows he was able to make out his form. He stood before the mirror alone. The room around him was painted in midnight and grays. Turning from the mirror Cloud slowly made his way to his trove. It held all the things he treasured. Opening the chest there lying elegantly was the key to the cemetery room that he had found Vincent sleeping in, the key that led him to his greatest treasure.

Cloud grabbed the key and raced to the front door. Unlocking the latch slowly he opened the door and stepped out into the night air. He looked back only once, making sure his mother still slept. Shutting the door behind him, small feet raced towards the Manor. The key clutched tightly in his hand.

XxXxXxXxX

Cloud pulled open the Iron Gate. Its sorrowful cry reverberated into the child's ears. He spared no glance to the sleeping world around him; for he knew no soul would hear the cry. Cloud remained stationary for a moment; his fingers lingered on the cold iron metal savoring the touch. Cloud wished that time would allow him to open this gate in the times to come, though that seemed rather unlikely. Even for one so young he understood this reality.

Time slowed, everything held its breath.

Cloud finger's ripped themselves from the cool and comfort of the gate. He began to tread towards the front door. Cloud's small feet hastened along the stone path. Cloud stood before the large oak door now obscured by night. Again his small hand reached out, reaching towards the hard surface. Small finger tips caressed the solid form. Cloud's other hand reached for the brass handle as the tips of his toes pressed into the ground.

Fingers finally reached their destination and Cloud opened the oak door. Stepping into the manor Cloud found that soft sighs of regret seemed to reverberate from the interior. The atmosphere was somber and vapid. Cloud roamed the foyer and glanced about slowly. No light danced about the house, everything was enshrouded by loneliness. Without the light the house felt ominous, the new atmosphere frightened Cloud. Eyes frantically searched for safety. Racing into the small rays of moonbeams that penetrated the darkness, he found a source of false comfort as he stood bathed in its cold pale light.

His face glistened as tears ran down his cheeks, diamonds falling to the cursed floor below. Cloud's face became a river. Wiping the streams way with his sleeve, Cloud raced through the darkness, his feet pounding into the old wood. The resound become drums that Cloud's heart pulsed to, the creaking of the floor became a warning of the terror that Cloud ran from. Cloud raced through to the basement. Wanting nothing more then to feel the safely of Vincent's hold.

The door to the basement swung open, Cloud grabbed the lantern sitting lone in the doorway. With shaking hands he turned the knob, the smell of gas calmed a fraction of his frightened state as the golden light wrapped around his frame. Frantic eyes shifted round the room, as if waiting for the terror to reveal itself. Nothing came, the halls of midnight blue revealed no form and the only movement was the wind that swayed the curtains. Cloud turned to the basement, his heart still pounding in his chest. He raced down the stairs, not wanting to be proven wrong.

Cloud only stopped when he found the door to the underground cemetery. His sweaty palms rested on the wooden surface. Trying to keep his hands steady he grasped the handle. Fumbling with it Cloud finally managed to open the door. Panting he quickly stepped in, closing the entrance behind him.

He stood only feet from Vincent's resting place as he scrambled towards the coffin, again tears streamed down his face. His place of sanctuary had frightened him; the night had cast an ill spell upon his heaven. In his heart he knew that this wasn't the only reason for his tears, as the thoughts of past events raced through his heart he felt that the tears would never cease. Tears for the anger the adults showed him as they called him a liar, tears for Tifa the girl that he wanted to be friends and now because of him lay in a bed and wouldn't wake from sleep. He had not wanted to cry in front of his mother. The only place that he felt he could cry was at the manor. He didn't know why, but others seemed to cry when he was sad, so he never wanted to be sad in front of them. And here now, he could let the clouds rain.

Trembling hands pushed the lid to Vincent's resting place open. The lid fell to the ground; the loud collision caused Vincent to wake from his sleep. Crimson eyes opened, and meet sky blue, blue eyes that sprung tears. Vincent began to rise, though his actions where halted as Cloud jumped into the coffin and buried his face in Vincent's chest, clinging to the man's warmth.

"Cloud?" Vincent could feel the child's frantic heart racing. Wrapping his arms around the boy Vincent's mind sprung thousands of questions though at the moment he wouldn't inquire the reason for the child's behaviour, he just held the boy tightly, hoping that he could calm the child's heart.

XxXxXxXxX

Cloud remained wrapped in Vincent's arms even after his heart had calmed itself.

They lay in silence waiting for the other to begin, to break the stillness. However neither found the quiet uncomfortable. Cloud was the first to act, he began to weave and wrap his small fingers in Vincent's ebony hair. Vincent waited, noting that the child's breath had become softened.

"What happened?"

Cloud finally looked into Vincent's eyes, eyes that he had been avoiding.

"Nothing…just wanted to see you." Cloud whispered.

"At this time of night?" Vincent continued to gaze at the boy. Cloud tore his eyes away from Vincent's crimson ones.

"…your visits are earlier in the day Cloud, you never come this late."

"Vin…"Cloud looked back into his eyes, "The adults, they want to find you; the mayor said not to leave home…though Mom is sleeping so….I left." Cloud's words were frightened.

"This is because of the issue at the mountain." These words of truth pained Cloud and his face darkened.

"Tifa won't wake up. They said that she's in coma…they thought that I pushed her off. I didn't want to tell them that you saved me. You tried to save us both I saw…but Tifa's dad was angry…I mentioned your name…tomorrow morning they'll come and find you."

Vincent looked away from Cloud saying nothing. Worry crossed Cloud's face, "Vin…I…I wont let them find you! I will keep you a secret; no one will find you…no one but me!" Cloud pulled out the key and showed it to Vincent. "I…I will lock the door again and…and hid the key…they wont find you that way." Cloud began to cry again.

"I promised that I wouldn't let anyone find you…I want you to stay my secret forever!"

Cloud gazed at Vincent, wishing for a reply, though Vincent's eyes were else-where, replaying the words of the child over and over in his mind. To be sealed again in darkness was a desire in the unconscious realm of his mind. To be sealed again because he becoming spell bond to this child, for his heart yearned to hold him, to keep him forever at his side. Another sin that he knew he should be punished for. This perhaps was a gift, another act of repentance. However meeting the child had awakened the desire to remain in the waking world, to remain basked in heaven's light. And for once not to dream in a torturous sleep of his sinful past.

"Cloud…" Vincent began, though small hands wrapped around his frame, once more silencing his voice.

"Vincent…I don't want the town to hurt you…I…will tell them that I pushed her off the cliff…"

"Cloud--"

Cloud smiled through his tears, "You have already protected me, now it's my turn."

It would be useless to waste time with logical suggestions to veer Cloud from initiating his own solution; his words would fall on deaf ears. The child had won; he would keep Vincent a secret. He nodded in defeat, Cloud grinned at his gesture. Though the cost for Cloud's gallant actions was something that Vincent's heart cringed at. Something that he wished didn't have to be.

Cloud continued to smile at Vincent's unspoken words, "But till then I want to stay with you." Burying his head in Vincent's chest sleepily, "Till the morning, I can stay with you right?"

Before Cloud heard Vincent's response his eyes closed heavy with sleep. Sleeping in calm; wrapped in the arms of his angel.

XxXxXxXxX

The hours where countless though Vincent knew that he should wake the child. The outside world would be waking soon and Cloud needed to return home. However to bring about the act of waking the boy became something of an inner turmoil for the man. Gazing at the peaceful site of Cloud's sleeping form Vincent became reluctant. Curled like a kitten Cloud lay snuggling close to the warmth of Vincent's body. The site expressed every aspect that Vincent adored of Cloud. Watching the last moments of the child's peaceful slumber Vincent's hand played in his chocobo yellow hair.

Unexpectedly the soft touch of Vincent's hand slowly pulled Cloud to the conscious world. Cloud stirred, unenthusiastic to leave the warmth.

"Cloud…" Vincent's voice was a soft lull. Responding Cloud rolled over to face the ebony haired man. Wiping his face clean from sleep with the back of his hand, Cloud smiled.

"Morning Vin." Resting his head back upon Vincent's chest Cloud gazed up at the older man sleepily.

"It's almost time. Your mother will be worried."

"Can't I lie here for a few more seconds…please?" Cloud pleaded, hoping that it wasn't that late in the morn.

Vincent couldn't help but smile back. "It's getting late if you stay here someone will notice that you're not at home in bed."

Cloud's gaze had turned away, a small shadow of regret crossed Vincent's soft features.

"It's now good-bye right." Cloud's voice cracked with sorrow. Turning to gaze back at Vincent he continued, "I promise I'll come back for you."

Vincent nodded in acceptance of the child's promise. Cloud sat up, moving so that he looked directly into Vincent's eyes. Then leaning in he placed a chaste kiss upon Vincent's lips. Taken aback by the child's behavior a slight shock ran across Vincent's features.

"I've seen the moms and dads do that when they say good-bye to each other." Smiling Cloud added, "I love you Vincent." Again the child leaned in to kiss the older man, this one lasting seconds longer then the first.

Still slightly shaken by the boy's actions, Vincent stared at Cloud, trying to come to terms with that had actually happened.

"Was that good-bye?" Vincent finally found his voice.

"No that was till I see you again." Cloud smiled trying not to cry.

Vincent found himself speechless; his mouth would form no words. His voice froze all words in the thick of his throat. Unable to speak, he wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Cloud—" Vincent wanted to say something other then the child's name. Though time is cruel and good byes are hard to say.

Not wanting to hear the words of good bye Cloud quickly climbed out of the coffin. Leaving the lantern where it stood Cloud moved towards the door. Unable to look back Cloud simply drew the key from his pocket. He opened and shut the door in one swift movement. Locking the door with relative ease tears began to fall from Cloud's eyes. Cloud ran up the stairs tripping twice because of the lack of light. He didn't look back. He couldn't look back.

XxXxXxXxX

_That was the last time I saw him…_

_Three months ago I stood by the window watching his angelic form play in the sun light. Now I am locked within this prison unable to see at all. Though I have his promise, his promise to return…return…_

_One day the angel will return._

XxXxXxXxX

It was almost dawn; the sun's first light began to highlight the tips of trees. Cloud sat at the top of the stairs. Head in his hands he tried to cease the incisive tears that poured from his eyes. He knew that crying wouldn't save Vincent or himself. Though they didn't want to stop, they continued there sorrowful journey only stopping when they hit the cold wooden floor. Hic-upping Cloud wiped the storm from his face with his hand. His hands now stained with tears and dirt.

He never wanted to cry again, for he had cried his weight in tears over the past twenty four hours. He promised himself that he would never again cry, unless the tears where of joy.

Getting up Cloud hastened to the left wing of the manor; passing the stained glass windows that began to glisten in the new dawn. Time was running out.

Time, time was all that the boy would think of. For if not he would find that his feet would turn round and take him back towards the cemetery. Cloud pasted door upon door, his eyes dead set upon returning the key. Running through the halls his feet lead him to the room, back to the beginning of his dream that now played to be the end. Swinging open the door he stepped into the room. Light began to wake the soft colours of ivory that painted the walls. Letting his eyes wander he found that the room had in fact been lived in. From the rich ornate furniture covered by white fabric sheets Cloud gathered that it had been a bedroom. Perhaps because of the overwhelming experience of his first ventures he had never paid much attention to this particular room.

The room was littered with documents and scattered papers. Some documents were singed, and others where nothing but piles of ash. Cloud picked up a piece of paper. Skimming over the words he found that he understood every little of the material, though it sounded to be a sort of discovery for the writer stated that it was a 'success'. Though for what he couldn't be sure. What words that repeated their presence on the page sounded mythical. The names 'Chaos' and 'Jenova' where scattered about. Even if the boy understood the meaning of the words his efforts where fruitless, the remaining half of the document had been ripped off. Though one name intrigued him, it was missing the last half but it sounded familiar. "Sephi-"**(1)** it had a ring that Cloud couldn't identify no matter how many times he rolled it over his tongue.

Remembering his purpose Cloud dropped the paper. It drifted to the ground soundlessly. Cloud moved towards the dresser, there upon the dark wood sat the jewelry box that had once contained the key. Cloud reached out to open the box, his motion was slow, eternal. As he touched the ornate surface Cloud's elbow knocked over a large picture frame. Shattering upon impact the pieces where a strewn about the floor. The noise startled a hiding sparrow, taking flight in its panic it flew into the boy's face. Its wings stung as they wiped at Cloud's features. Cloud tried to bat the bird away as his vision was impaired by the rain of papers that flew into the air by the sudden gust of wind. Waving his hands in both defense and offence, Cloud noticed that these new sheets of paper contained pieces of torn pictures and new documents.

The sparrow screeched as it flew past the boy, though his attention was not longer on his attacker. One page in particular caught the child's eye, for the header read, 'Location of Cemetery Key'.

Cloud picked up the page and read the first line. Smiling he ran out of the room. Having read the first line Cloud knew what the intention of the writer. It contained instructions for hiding the key.

The wording was rather simple; Cloud understood the majority of the note even when skipping over the words he didn't recognize. The note stated the following:

_**"I have found the combination for the safe in the next room and will place the key into this vault. For reasons that I can perceive at this current time I have left instructions on how to find the key if ever needed.**_

_**I am to rip up this sheet in four quarters, scattering two on the upper level and two on the lower. Each piece will contain a number for the combination and directions for the next clue on how to find the safe that the key is hidden within. **_

_**The combination for the safe is in here I will have placed the key. When turning over this page I have left the instructions divided into each of the four corners. I will rip this page up and scatter them about the manor. I know that I will never regret to have done this… there is no need. **_

_**I hope to one day see his face…though at this time I know that it is impossible. But just so…forgive me Valentine. "**_

The note was signed in a female's handwriting though Cloud couldn't read it. At this time it mattered not who wrote the note, but that they had given him the means to hide the key so that only he could ever find it.

Cloud entered the next room, scanning for the vault he found it sitting in a corner on the ground. Following the instructions he rang through the combination on the dial. A soft click could be heard, and the door opened. Placing the key within Cloud quickly closed it again.

Standing he smiled, "Now all I have to do is rip up the sheet and place the pieces in areas that I will remember when I am older."

Cloud was happy; he would be the only one to know of Vincent's hiding place, and the only one to know how to find the key.

Doing as the note intended Cloud ripped the page in four, placing two corners in rooms on the upper floor and two on the lower. Quickly Cloud headed back to the front door, his mission was complete, and the sun was still rising, all he needed now was to be in bed.

Cloud opened the front door and speed towards his home. Glancing back Cloud whispered. "I'll be back …" Turning his gaze from the manor, Cloud shed one last tear, a tear that only the morning sun caught a glimpse of.

As Cloud entered the quiet of his house there was one last thought that raced through his mind. Closing the door he pondered.

Who had written that letter?

XxXxXxXxX

Cloud was awake before his mother rose, his body strung with anxiety and fear. Peering through the window, he watched the last of the ribbons of light colour the horizon. Soft yellows, deep pinks and crimson reds fully woke the deep blue that slept draped over the now morning sky.

Waiting for his mother Cloud sat atop his bed glancing about the house. The large room was still twisted in the last of night's obscurity. The shadows' cast ever changing shapes, which distorted the images that lay humbly 'round the room.

As the dawn aged light's fingers crawled softly 'cross the floor eating away the shapes that stirred night's terrors in young minds.

Cloud watched the dance of light and darkness.

The sound of a light mumble reached his ears. His mother turned wrapping the blankets about her frame, her last moments of treasured sleep before the light hit her eyes wakening her.

"..loud…"

Cloud jumped off his bed and began his way towards his mother. Cloud stopped half way to his mother's side. The sweet silence of the house was shattered as a hand pounded at the door. The noise rattled the walls.

Cloud gazed at his mother's sleeping form, then turned and rushed to the door. Unlocking the dead bolt the door swung open, morning's light swept thought the house and momentarily blinded the young boy. Cloud's vision adjusted. The mayor stood looming over Cloud, wearing a soft but vile smile.

"My boy--"

Cloud jumped out and shut the door behind him cutting off the elderly man as he watched the young boy's swift movements. Standing beside the elderly man Cloud gazed up he smiled, "You want to go to the manor right?"

Cloud ran down the stairs and past the front gate, he stopped and waited for the older man to catch up. The Mayor began to follow, seeing this Cloud continued his run towards the manor.

Cloud's small feet pound into the yellow shale roads. His feet led the way, as his mind raced and his heart ached. He would enter the manor knowing that below him, locked away lay his angel. He would have to act as though nothing was abnormal, he couldn't let the others find out, not now after the events of the morning.

The sudden chill in the air caused the boy to stop. Lost in thought Cloud failed to notice that before him stood the adults. The adults now swarmed the front gate, hissing like snakes as the young boy approached them. Circling like Vultures they darkened the atmosphere. Each face Cloud's eyes scanned were lined with wrinkles, each mouth turned to a sour frown at his arrival. Cloud walked slowly towards them.

The mayor stepped forward, "Now then shall we get this over with?"

The adults all entered the Manor like cockroaches, followed closely by the mayor. The last to enter the building was Cloud. He wiped his sleepy eyes and yawned. Cloud walked pass the gate and up to the front door. His heart was in a knot, though he knew that all he had to do was walk around the place. The adults would jump to their own conclusions.

That at least was the only thing they where good for.

**

* * *

****Footnotes:** though Cloud is reading part of Sephiroth's name he doesn't figure out that this is in fact the spelling of his idol's name. Sephiroth's name is only one that he has heard orally.

Sorry for the long wait. I apologize greatly. Life got in the way. I am currently working on the last chapter (at least I think it will be the last); hopefully it will turn out better then this one and take 1/10th the time. I thank you all again for putting up with me! Hope that you enjoy this monstrosity. I know that it quite a bit longer then the others, I am sorry. I know that there are those of you that don't have the time to read long chapters like this so I apologize for taking up so much of your time, though in this case I hope that it was worth it.

Again if you see any errors please make note of them and inform me…no matter how many times I read these things over I always miss something!!

Thanks

Viient


End file.
